Story Mode
Story Mode is a mode in Super Mario Maker 2. There are a total of 120 jobs available for Mario. The amount of coins earned by the job itself depends on the difficulty of the level. The story is different in function of how the player evolves in his adventure, including the available jobs. Completing Story Mode will unlock the Super Hammer power-up, as well as the Builder Mario Outfit and Builder Hard Hat mii outfits. Plot Mario, Toadette (referred to as Chief in this mode), and a group of toads finish building a Castle for Princess Peach. Undodog then comes across the crew and there is a Reset Rocket button nearby. Undodog then steps on it, while Mario, Toadette, and the group of Toads sit there shocked and watching the countdown of the Reset Rocket. The Reset Rocket then hits 0 and the whole castle is gone and Mario is given a series of jobs to rebuild the castle. Upon getting to the Stained Glass, the last job is when Toadette is kidnapped and it's up to Mario to save her by clearing one last level. After returning from the level, the Stained Glass is complete and Mario meets Peach on the top floor of the castle. However, Undodog is seen near the Rocket Reset button once again. Gameplay In the hub world, Mario can walk around the castle area, which is in 3D. He can talk to Toads and other characters, and some of them can offer Mario jobs. Taskmaster is a Toad that has a list of available jobs. Mario can perform jobs by playing through a course. Some of the jobs are mandatory, while others are optional. When he loses a life, he also loses a portion of the coins collected within a level. If Mario dies at least twice in a level without exiting, Luigi will give Mario the possibility to cheat and place elements in the stage while playing (with certain restrictions).Super Mario Maker 2 Gameplay Pt. 1 - Nintendo Treehouse: Live | E3 2019 The ending also differs from the usual courses -- rather than earning points or 1-Ups, Mario can earn up to 10 coins (or 5 coins in castles of the original four themes) depending on how he ends the course. The first time Mario clears a course, he earns the payment as well as the coins collected within a level. In subsequent clears of the same course, Mario cannot earn the payment, but he can still collect coins within the level. Castle Construction The player can choose which part of the castle they want to build in function of the number of coins that it costs. Once a section is funded, Mario needs to clear a certain number of courses until the section is completed. List of Jobs Main Jobs Undodog Jobs Mr. Eraser Jobs Partrick Jobs Patrick can be found on the other end of the Red Pipe after destroying the Brick Blocks in the area. Soundfrog Jobs Yamamura Jobs Unlike the other characters, Yamamura is not obviously seen and changes location for each job.Yamamura Locations in Super Mario Maker 2 Story Mode The below table includes the locations where Yamamura offers the three jobs. Toad Jobs Taskmaster Jobs Princess Peach Jobs Story Mode-Exclusive Elements Story Mode contains course elements and clear conditions that are not available for creators in the editor. Items Clear Conditions |-|Parts= |-|Status= |} Note: A "?" indicates the required number can be changed. Miscellaneous The course "Meowser Showdown!" contains an aesthetic addition to the goal. A cage containing Toadette is found to the right of the goal pole. Upon touching the goal pole, Toadette's expression changes from fear to clapping. As soon as Mario hops off the goal pole, Toadette leaves the cage and performs the victory animation alongside Mario. Trivia * The Reset Rocket in the editor counts down from 3. In the Story Mode Opening Cutscene, it counts down from 5. References See Also Category:Super Mario Maker 2 Category:Game Modes in Super Mario Maker 2